The Beast Within
by fangrai-infatuation
Summary: Fang's biggest fear emerges and takes away the most important thing in her life. Etro has decided to give her a second chance, but it comes with a price. Having been turned into the beast itself, Fang must get Lightning to fall in love with her all over again before the last sunset of winter falls, or she'll become her worst fear for the rest of her life.
1. Prologue

**Ok so, Yeah. Sorry this is just so short. I did not mean for it to be this short. I might continue it as an actual story if y'all want me to. Just let me know in the comments and stuff, kay? OuO so, idk why I wrote this. I wrote it and it just murdered my feels. It really did. (/*^*)/ anyway, enjoy it!**

* * *

A warm substance poured from several open wounds and stained the white, tattered clothing. Still warm lips lacked the breath to keep them moving. Still warm skin lost the blood that was held inside of it. Pink hair was stained with red as well as the hands that held the small frame. Tanned arms held onto the spiritless form as if her bloodied hands still kept it alive.

Fang kept playing the scene in her head. Over and over, she watched as the woman she loved was torn apart by none other than herself. _I'm a monster . . ._ thought the huntress as the tears brimmed from her eyes and streamed down her face. Over and over again, she watched the scene play out. The beast approached Lightning. "Fang!" She shouted, face hard but voice full of fear. "It's me! Get your damn mind straight and don't let it take over!" But all of her shouting went disregarded, for the beast only responded with a roar. Fang tried to regain control but it all went downhill from there. And she had to watch as her own two hands- not hands. . . Paws, claws, weapons- ripped apart the only woman who she loved enough to spare her own life for. She remembered feeling the skin tear beneath her whetted fingernails, the claws. She remembered the blood splattering and feeling absolute remorse for what she had done. When she reverted back to her mundane form, she immediately brought the mutilated body into her own and held it.

Ragnarok, the beast that had haunted Fang's thoughts and dreams ever since that day over 1,000 years ago during the war of transgression when she was cursed with the demon. She had always feared that, before she met Lightning, Vanille would be who she attacked relentlessly. But soon after meeting her, the soldier became part of the recurring nightmare. And today, that nightmare had come true.

_Evil, _she thought. _Pure evil. . . why did you do this, Ragnarok. . .? Why would you. . . Why would you take this away. . .?_ "I gave you everything!" She called aloud, voice cracking. "You had my mind and my body! Why did you have to-. . ." She couldn't keep her voice anymore. The sobs filled the air as she cradled the body of her lost love taken victim by the demon that resides within the bowels of Fang's mind.

* * *

A/N:

**Again, so sorry this is so short. It was Just a little drabble I thought of when I was trying to sleep one night. Oh! And sorry if I killed your feels. :) have a nice day~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank y'all so much for the support y'all gave me on the previously uploaded document! I tried hard to get this out as fast as I could so you didn't have to wait anymore, but it's a bit rushed and forced in the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review ^u^

* * *

The clock in the hallway ticked away as the soldier sat at the kitchen table polishing Blazefire Saber. The loud ticking filled the silence throughout the empty house. It clicked in steady, one second intervals in which Lightning found herself counting. _Tick one tock two tick three, _she thought through the silence. Serah was busy shopping with Vanille, which left Lightning with the house to herself for hours until she would get tired of the loneliness and begin her daily walk she normally took.

The walks were a new thing. She didn't used to do it, but ever since she came back from the hospital a few weeks ago, she felt the walks were a necessity. She didn't remember why she had been at the hospital, nor did she know what most of her habits were like before she got there. The doctor had said that she had a severe case of amnesia, but if she repeated her daily routine from before she was hospitalized, it would come back in no time. Serah had helped her older sister in getting into the routine; getting up, going to work at the guardian corps, coming home, eating dinner, going to bed, and then repeat every day aside from Sunday, which was her off day. On Sundays, the two Farrons would spend the day trying to help the damaged woman regain her memory. Soon enough, the daily repetition worked, for Lightning had remembered almost everything she had forgotten. Almost. That was when she began taking the walks. Serah was skeptical about allowing the woman to leave the house, but Lightning had reassured the girl that she knew where she lived and she had her phone if she needed to call the younger Farron for anything.

Taking these long walks helped clear the pinkette's mind so she could thing about this chunk of her life that seemed to be missing. After becoming reacquainted with her friends, she was sure she had every piece of her life back, every memory was in place and every face had a name. Except one name stuck out in her mind and she couldn't find a face for it nor could she allow the name to roll off her tongue. The name would flash into her head for a brief second, and then it would disappear just as quickly. It irritated Lightning so much. Why couldn't she remember this name? What was the significance of the person she was missing? She had tempted herself to ask Serah but thought it of little importance and didn't want to bother her any more than she already had.

Once the constant ticking of the clock became a bit too repetitive, the soldier rose and sheathed her weapon. Winter was beginning to knock on their door as the temperature, as well as white snowflakes, began to drop. Pulling on her large coat, the woman strode towards the door and pulled it open. She was greeted by a harsh wind that bit at her nose and cheeks harshly. A shiver ran up her spine as she pulled a scarf around her neck. She pulled the top of it over her nose and was satisfied with the warmth she felt.

The scarf wasn't hers. It wasn't Serah's either. The scent of the garment didn't belong to either of them. Lightning thought it was Vanille's or Hope's but they both denied owning it. Lightning had put it aside after that, not wanting to bother with it, but there was something about it that made her think of that name she could never remember. The memory loss irritated Lightning to an unreachable extent that she had never reached before, resulting in a broken lamp and several torn pieces of paper throughout her room.

Locking the door after pulling it shut, Lightning stepped off of the porch and walked down to the sidewalk. The ground wasn't covered in a blanket of snow yet. Only the tops of the bushed and trees shone with the white flakes, but that didn't change the harshness of the air. Shoving her hands into the deep pockets of her coat, the soldier began walking on her usual path through the town.

As she rounded the corner down the street, she realized her phone wasn't in her pockets. She knew her little sister would worry if she called her, only to hear the phone ringing on the kitchen table, but Lightning felt as though she was well enough to walk without her leash for the time being.

xxXXXxx

It had been about 30 minutes before she heard it. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that no one was there. She was in a clear path where little trees and bushes lay, so no one could hide if they were following her. Numb fingers curled around the handle of the sheathed weapon as aqua hues scanned the area. Seeing nothing, she relaxed a bit and began walking once again.

Lightning's mind was spinning with thoughts of this person, as it had been doing quite often. The scent of the scarf over her nose and the view of the path she was on helped keep her mind on track, for the path she had always walked seemed just as familiar as the scent of the scarf. Her feet moved with a mind of their own. It seemed as though her body wanted to remember, but her mind wouldn't allow it. It was what kept her up most of the night. She had begun losing sleep due to the loneliness she felt every night.

_Left. _There it was again. The sound she had heard before. The woman stopped once again and looked around. No one was there. Her face contorted into a confused expression as she turned around. "Who's there?" She called. No answer. There was only the sound of the wind. A sigh escaped her lips as she faced her path once again. _Maybe I'm finally going insane. . . _She thought as she began walking once again.

A distinct voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks, now fully on guard. _Head left! _It called to her in a demanding voice. Lightning immediately turned her head towards the left, only to be faced with a thick, dark forest. "Head left . . .?" She asked herself as she stood up straight. She wondered if she should trust the strange voice. Not many good things evolve from trusting the voices in your head. Another sigh escaped as she turned forward again. "Yeah right . . ." She then began walking once again.

Not another second later had the wind picked up and the snow began flying around briskly. Lightning held an arm over her face to shield herself from the harsh wind that had suddenly picked up. The scarf blew fiercely in the wind and soon unwound itself from around the pinkette's neck. In a panic, she reached for it, not wanting to lose the only thing she had that was linked to her memories. The scarf flew from her grip and disappeared into the white blanket. "Damn," she mumbled as she chased the garment.

The white flakes pelted themselves against the searching woman; branches of trees scraped her face as she passed them. It wasn't soon before she figured out she was in the forest she told herself not to enter. She gripped onto one of the trees and glanced around, trying to establish her destination, but to no avail. She didn't know where she came from or where she was headed. The wind was rough and the branches hit against one another, making Lightning feel like one of the trees was about to topple down on top of her.

A bit of hope tugged at her heart when she saw the blue piece of clothing flapping in the wind. It was the scarf. Releasing the tree, she made her way towards it, being stalled by the wind when it tried to push her back. Finally grasping the cloth in her hand, she smiled, but it wasn't the time to celebrate. She heard snapping, loud snapping. Like the kind of snapping that's heard when something was falling, or when ropes were breaking. Lightning turned only to find a tree was falling in her direction.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol cliffhanger! -u- sorry 'bout that. I just couldn't force the writing anymore. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon! Review and tell me if I need to fix anything. Wolfy out~


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok I'm gonna warn you now that there is a smidge of Verah in this chapter. Just a smidge though! So please if you don't like the ship but want to continue reading, I don't plan on mentioning it anymore than it is mentioned in this chapter. It's only in this first part so please forgive me if you don't like it!

* * *

Serah paced the living room floor, mumbling small words as she stared at the ground she walked on. Vanille sat on the couch across from her, hands in her lap and eyes on her hands. The only sound besides the worried Farron's mumbles and footsteps was the ticking of the clock in the hallway. _Tick tock tick tock_ it clicked. The two had gotten home just minutes after the older woman had left, only to be greeted with an empty house. They attempted to call Lightning but were more than disappointed to hear the ring on the kitchen table. The blizzard was raging and Lightning hadn't fully recovered yet.

Vanille was the first to speak through the silence. "Serah," she said in a quiet voice as she glanced up at the worried woman. "I'm sure she's fine. One of the neighbors might've taken her in. They know her situation. When the blizzard dies down, we can ask them if they've seen her." The young Pulsian rose and walked over to Serah, embracing her in a tight hug.

"What if they didn't, though?" asked the pinkette to the redhead. "What if she's lost out there? What if she got into some trouble? What if she's hurt somewhere?" Her voice quivered as the tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. Frowning, Vanille's grip tightened. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend so upset and she wanted it to stop as soon as possible. Glancing over at the door, she noticed the blue scarf that usually hung on the clothing rack was gone. Vanille's eyes fell to the floor, remembering the day it was found. It was just a couple days after the accident Lightning was in; two days after Fang had gone missing.

About a month before, during the middle of October, the phone rang in the dead of night through the quiet house. Vanille and Serah had been fast asleep, but being the light sleeper she was, Vanille woke up and answered in a sleepy voice. "Hello . . .?" she asked into the receiver. The woman jolted up from her spot on the bed and stood on the cold floor, shocked at the news she had been given. She shook Serah, roughly waking her from her deep sleep and putting her in a less than enthused mood. "What?" she asked grumpily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, propping herself up onto her elbow.

Vanille tossed her a sweater and walked towards the door. "Lightning is in the hospital," she called frantically. Serah was on her feet within seconds. Fear had crept up her spine and into her mind as she scoured all of the possibilities. They soon made their way to the hospital, both too worried to speak to one another.

Upon arrival, they had found that Lightning was under critical condition and they weren't allowed to see her. Serah had begun sobbing, and Vanille comforted her, but she was curious as to why Fang wasn't there. The two had always stuck by each other and if Lightning was hospitalized, Fang would be the first to know. The redhead approached one of the sheriffs that had been at the scene of the accident once Serah fell asleep in one of the chairs.

"Excuse me, officer?" She asked, hesitation behind her voice.

He turned towards the girl. "Yes, miss?" He responded.

"What happened? To Lightning, I mean. And where is my sister? She should be here. . ." She trailed off as emerald hues fell to the ground and her shoulders slumped a bit.

The officer shifted his weight to the other foot. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair then sighed. He seemed tired, like he had been working all day and the majority of the night. "We got a call earlier tonight about screams being heard from a neighbor's house. We checked it out and found her covered in stabs and scratches," he said as he nodded his head towards Lightning's room. "Looked like she had been attacked by a wild animal or something. As for your sister, we didn't find anyone else in the house. There was a name before yours on the contact list, but they didn't answer. Someone by the name of Fang."

Vanille felt an emptiness engulf her as she heard the words. Fang always answered her phone. Something terrible had happened to the woman, and Vanille knew it was bad.

There was a search a couple days later. The police searched the woods around the couple's house. The search lasted the entirety of the day, but they had only found one item. The scarf. It was snagged on a branch deep in the woods and given to Vanille soon after.

Vanille would never forget that day. It was the day she had lost the only family she had left. She wanted to keep the scarf, but didn't want to be reminded constantly of the loss, so when Lightning had asked her about it a few weeks after she had awoken, the upset girl denied ownership of it and left it for Lightning to have. It was still dripping with the older Pulsian's scent.

"She'll come back," Vanille told Serah after the long embrace. But it was the same thing she had told herself when Fang went missing, yet here they stood, three months later and still no Fang.

"I only hope," Serah mumbled, her eyes staring at the floorboards.

xxxXXXxxx

Awoken by the sound of a fire crackling in the fireplace before her, Lightning blinked away the blurriness from her aqua eyes. The room was at a warm temperature and the pinkette was wrapped snuggly in a fuzzy blanket that was as soft as sheep's wool. Chapped lips parted as she rested her head against the chair once again, closing her eyes as she felt the sleepiness overcome her. But soon, she sat up, knowing good and well that this wasn't her house. Cerulean hues scanned the dark room in search for anything that could tell her where she was, but nothing seemed helpful.

A table was sitting beside the large chair and on the table was a cup of hot chocolate- no. It was black coffee, just the way Lightning enjoyed drinking it. The scent of it filled her nostrils as the steam rose towards her. It was still hot, which meant it was made recently. The woman wondered if there was anyone else in this strange house as she lifted the mug from the table and cradled it in her hands, warming them quickly. She pressed her lips to the rip and sipped the drink tenderly, feeling relaxed as the liquid traveled down her throat and warmed her from the inside out.

That was when she noticed the scarf around her neck. She brought a hand to it and gripped it tightly, wondering how she got it back. Then another question popped into her head. How had she escaped the falling tree? She was now sure that someone else was in the house with her.

As she rose from the chair, the blanket around her shoulders slid to the ground and landed with a soft thud. The coffee mug still clenched in her hand, she turned where she stood, taking in the sight as she did. On the wall hung several paintings of several different things; one was of a woman in a large dress as if she was from times way before this one. Another painting showed a picture of a field covered with a white blanket of snow. She then spotted a picture frame on a table further away from her. Setting her coffee down, she began walking towards it, only to be stopped immediately by footsteps approaching her. Out of instinct, Lightning leapt back and brought her hand to her gunblade, only it wasn't there. The whole holster itself was gone, as was the pouch that was always attached to her thigh. The woman was rendered defenseless as the being approached her after emerging from the well-lit room. Clenching her fists, she waited.

The woman stopped—at least it looked like a woman. Orange locks cascaded broad shoulders and ended just before the bend of her knees. Red tinted eyes glowed through the dark hallway, giving a demonic look to the being. Her skin was pattern with blues and reds and gave off a bit of a scaly look to it. Her claws were long and sharp and the tail extending from above her rear swished to the side as she crossed her arms and averted her eyes to the ground.

Horrified at the beast that had approached her, Lightning stepped backwards. Aqua eyes examined the thing as they grew wide. "Who are you?" She asked, voice steady. "Or should I ask _what_ are you?"

The beast hesitated before speaking, opening its mouth and then closing it right after as if it was afraid to speak. But soon, it spoke with a raspy voice, though feminine nonetheless. "Ragnarok," she answered.

Lightning was taken aback. She had heard of Ragnarok. It was the beast that destroyed a large part of Cocoon and the reason it came crashing into the planet below. "Ragnarok," repeated the pinkette, anger behind her eyes. "The same Ragnarok that destroyed Cocoon?" She asked, hoping it was mere coincidence this beast had the same name.

She nodded, a frown gracing her lips. "Yes," admitted Ragnarok. "But you don't need to worry. I have no intent on hurting you. I brought you here after stopping that tree from falling and-"

"Wait," interrupted Lightning. "You stopped the tree from falling on me?" The beast nodded. Lightning looked at the ground. The scarf around her neck stuck out in her mind as she gripped it in her hand. "Did you also put this back around my neck?" She asked. Nodding again Ragnarok shifted her weight to her other foot, arms still crossed.

Lightning had always thought that Ragnarok was a relentless beast that would stop at nothing to destroy whatever what was in its path. She thought that it was just a horrible nightmarish beast that preyed on the broken souls of others, but due to the beast's body language, Ragnarok seemed to be nothing more than a gentle giant hiding beneath the fierce skin she carried.

* * *

**A/N: **Well. Here it is. ouo the 3rd chapter. What do y'all think? Am I pacing it well? Is there anything I should fix? If y'all found any typos, just tell me and I'll fix it. I'm really excited for this fanfic actually! I'm trying not to make it seem too much like Beauty and the Beast but I'm failing epically. -u- oh well. It'll be a Beauty and the Beast AU then. \(*^*)/ next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Uwah! I'm so sorry this took so long! But it's here now -u- I didn't give up on it. No worries.

* * *

As the fire continued to pop and crackle, Lightning's eyes never left the monster before her as her mind spun. The fact that the very same beast that had completely ruined cocoon had also saved her and a piece of cloth from being crushed by a tree was beyond what Lightning thought Ragnarok was all about. With the shake of her head, Lightning sighed. "Thanks for saving me, but just give me my gunblade and bag so I can leave," she demanded as she stepped closer. "My sister is probably worried sick by now."

Ragnarok stepped back, seeming to tense up at Lightning's movement. "You can't leave," she said. Lightning froze. "And, why not?" She asked, her voice stern and cold. Ragnarok sighed and walked over to the window. She drew back the curtains exposing the weather outside. It was still ruthless. "The blizzard is going to last a few days. After that, the snow builds up over the door and doesn't melt until around springtime. It piles up pretty high. You're kind of stuck here . . ." The beast trailed off as she released the curtain.

Anger boiled in Lightning's veins as well as concern for her sister. She clenched her fists and stepped forward. "You really expect me to stay here for 3 months until winter ends?" She half shouted at Ragnarok.

"Nothing else can be done." Replied Ragnarok. "You can't have your things either."

"Why not?" Lightning's voice continued to increase in volume.

"It's only for my safety. How do I know you're not going to come at me with that gunblade of yours? I don't want to have to hurt you." It was relevant that the tone in Ragnarok's voice was becoming irritated. Her teeth were also barred and her fists were clenched. She tried to keep her mind at bay, for the results would be grim if she didn't.

"Tch," Lightning scoffed. "Hurt me? Please."

"Don't get cocky! I can rip you open as easily as you can slice through butter. Don't tempt me." The beast stormed past the pinkette in anger. Her threat was an empty one, though she hoped the soldier took it seriously. Ragnarok wanted to leave the room before the threat became reality. She soon disappeared down the long hallway.

Lightning was greeted with silence once again. Nothing sounded except the crackling flames and the small clock that ticked on the nearby wall. She unclenched her fists which ached from how tightly she was holding them. She hadn't realized her fists were clenched until she felt the sting of her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. She let out a sigh, letting her eyes travel to the dancing flames in the fireplace. Lifting the mug from the table once again, she encircled her hands around them, warming them up once again. She brought it to her lips and sipped the beverage, once again letting it relax her tense body. She sat back in the chair and stared and the orange and red arrangement of fire before her.

The thought of Serah filled her mind. The thought of her arriving home and being greeted with an empty terrified Lightning for reasons she couldn't explain. She didn't want Serah to fear for her safety. She knew Vanille would be able to calm her down, but she didn't know for how long. Lightning remembered a time when she would stay up until dawn if Serah hadn't come home one night without telling her where she went, but she didn't want that to happen to her sister. She knew their roles had been swapped the day Lightning had lost her memory, with Serah being the one to look after them both instead of the other way around. And even though Lightning had her memory back, it still seemed as though Serah still had control of what she did. It still seemed like Lightning had a leash and was only allowed off of it if she asked for permission. She had never thought about it before, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Eventually, after her mind had settled down by result of the coffee, the pinkette had fallen asleep in the chair. Red eyes glanced upon her as the large beast rounded around the chair. A sigh escaped her lips as she set the empty mug on the table and lifted the sleeping soldier into her arms. She didn't stir as Ragnarok made her way down the long hallway. She came to a large wooden door with roses carved into it. She opened it and stepped in; the smell of dust on the unused furniture filled her nose as she sauntered towards the bed where she gently laid Lightning.

Ragnarok stared at the gentle face of the sleeping woman. Lightning looked much different when she was asleep. She looked less tense, less like she wanted to kill anything she saw. She was peaceful for a change. A small smile graced the beast's lips as she watched the slow rise and fall of the pinkette's chest. She then quietly made her way to the door and shut it gently behind her before retreating to her own room. _Goodnight, my Sunshine._

xxxXXXxxx

Lightning awoke in a cold sweat the next morning, gasping for air and clawing at the comforter on the bed. Her heart raced and her head spun, but soon she realized she was in a bedroom. She calmed herself down as she took several deep breaths. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and lowered her feet to the cold ground, pulling the scarf over her mouth and nose to block cold trying to grasp them. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:00 AM. It ticked loudly through the silence.

A sigh was released as she searched for her boots, wondering how she had gotten into this room in the first place. She stood, having given up on finding her shoes, and emerged from the room into the cold hallway. The floor felt cold against her bare foot as she trudged through, but she tried to ignore it as she made her way. Soon she came into the familiar living room she had been in the night before. In the sunlight filtering through the windows, it didn't look as rundown and creepy. It actually looked livable. There was just some cleaning that had to be done was all.

The kitchen was only a short walk through a swinging door that opened both ways. The growling emanating from her stomach drew her into the room and caused her to search the cabinets for food. She knew it wasn't right to rummage through other people's belongings, but she couldn't care less. She wanted the hunger to disappear.

Soon she came across a few bowls stacked atop one another. She grabbed one and set it on the counter. In the next cabinet over, there were a few boxes of various items. Her eye was drawn to a brightly colored one. She grabbed it and pulled it down, examining the box of cereal. It was a child's brand much like the one Vanille enjoyed eating. Lightning's face contorted in confusion. Why would the large beast known as Ragnarok have such a juvenile brand of cereal? Pushing past the confusion, she opened the box and poured the contents into the bowl. She then opened the fridge and searched for a carton of milk. Finding it, she pulled it out and opened it, pouring it into the bowl as well.

As she turned to put the milk back in the refrigerator, a sudden flame ignited in the bowl. She dropped the milk and jumped back, confused and stunned.

"What the hell?" A voice called. Lightning turned to find Ragnarok walking briskly towards her. "How did you even?" She asked.

"I-I don't know!" Lightning called back. "It just caught fire somehow!"

"But how do you set something on fire without there even being any flames to begin with!?"

"I can't cook!" Her voice was a bit higher pitched than normal, resulting in a sort of whine.

"Oi, move over!" Said the beast as she grabbed the bowl and placed it in the sink, turning on the faucet to douse the flames. "Just watch me." She then rummaged through a few cabinets, setting a pan, a big bowl, a box of mix, and a few other ingredients on the counter before opening the fridge. She took out the butter and eggs. Turning on the stove and placing the pan on it, she then began mixing the ingredients into the big bowl. As soon as they were in a liquid state, she poured the mix onto the pan. It formed a circle. Lightning realized the beast was making pancakes, of all things.

So many things about Ragnarok, this beast she had just met merely hours before, seemed familiar to the pinkette. The way she spoke and her body language seemed as though she had been around this thing before, but she knew she hadn't. So then why did this stranger seem so familiar to her?

Lightning watched as Ragnarok dropped a bit of strawberry exract into the mix after throwing the first pancake away. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving the pancakes more flavor," Ragnarok responded, not looking up from the bowl. She stirred it a bit more, and then poured another pancake onto the pan. Lightning wondered how she knew that she loved strawberry in her pancakes, but she remained silent.

Soon the pancakes were ready. "Here," said the beast as she set the plate in front of Lightning before beginning to put away the remainder of the ingredients. Lightning took the fork and cut off a piece, placing it in her mouth. Her taste buds soared. The pancakes were delicious; the strawberry complimented the chocolate chips that were placed in the mix as well.

A mug was then placed before her. Lightning looked at it as the smell loomed over to her. She recognized it as coffee exactly how she likes it, black. She took it in her hand and sipped it tenderly, for it was still hot. A relaxed sigh escaped her throat as she appeared visibly relaxed. Ragnarok chuckled. "What?" Lightning asked as she peered up at her.

"Nothing," she responded. "Just enjoy your breakfast. Oh, and you're never allowed in the kitchen alone ever again."

* * *

**A/N: **So don't murder me cuz i ended it there ouo I thought it was a good place to stop. This chapter had a bit more comic relief and lightheartedness in it. I hope y'all don't mind *^* I can never stay too serious for too long. But yeah, I'm also kinda running out of ideas to fill the emptiness until the end. If anyone can help me with that, that'd be great! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. ^u^ later~!


End file.
